RopeBurn
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Just like truth or dare but different game. Includes cards to read from that has everyone doing the actions. Only Jessica and Chris get more


RopeBurn

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Sabin or Alex Shelley I just own the story and the OC

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." Jessica Shank called into the phone before putting it down in the holder. She rushed around and grabbed her purse before storming out the door and heading over to her car. She was meeting her friend Tenessa for a party at her house. Tenessa always threw the best parties, but this one would be special. It was gonna be co-ed. Most of the time it was just her, Tenessa and a couple of their close girlfriends. This time she was inviting some guy friends of hers, which made things a little more interesting. Jessica knew them, but she wasn't really that close to them, except for one. If you wanted to call it being close to him.

She and Chris Sabin flirted shamelessly. Whenever the two got around each other, it was sexual remarks and naughty gestures. Of course it was all in fun and they knew it. Jessica would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive, quite the opposite actually.

He was extremely attractive. Tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was built as his job called for him to be. Being a part of the popular wrestling company, he was constantly wrestling and traveling which meant that he worked out a lot. Broad shoulders and an enigmatic smile finished the package.

Many times she'd looked into his eyes and wondered what it'd be like if they weren't pretending. What it would be like if he looked at her with passion and longing in those eyes. Not that she'd ever act on those thoughts, Chris and the rest of the guys were Tenessa's friends, and she didn't plan on getting that close to them or him for that matter. The flirting was enough for her. Sliding into her car, she pulled off.

"Come on in, everyone else is here, we're just waiting on the guys to show up." Tenessa smiled, pulling Jessica into a hug.

"Great." She threw her coat onto the couch with the rest and joined the girls at the table. They were playing Monopoly and appeared to be in a heated discussion over someone taking too much from the bank.

"You stole from bank!" Lena Anderson called out.

"I did not! It's a Home Equity Loan!" Nadia Northsrom defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Equity Loan my ass! You cheated! Give that five hundred back bitch!" Lena yelled.

Sighing heavily, Nadia passed the bill over and pouted. "You're no fair Lena, give me a break. You never make exceptions. That's why no one likes when you're banker."

"I'm hard-core what can I say." Lena smiled.

Nadia smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, sure you are."

"Now now ladies, no need to get nasty." Jessica smiled.

"Oh shut up! Just cause you always win, no need to be smug!" Nadia countered.

"I can pout if I wanna."

"Yeah, but it's not your party!" Jessica laughed.

The table erupted into laughter. Jessica continued watching for a while; munching on chips and calling out comments at the other girls when there was a knock at the door. Jessica turned her head as Tenessa got up from her chair and headed over to the door. Stuffing some popcorn in her mouth, she turned back to the table. Suddenly she heard male voices floating through the air. Her lips formed a small smile.

"Hello ladies." Came a male voice.

Jessica turned to see Alex standing there, with Chris behind him.

"Hey Alex!" Lena smiled, standing up to hug him. She'd always had a crush on Alex Shelley, but was too nervous to say anything. Everyone knew that Alex knew, but he was just waiting for her to make the first move.

"What, don't I get any love?" Chris grinned.

"Of course you do!" Lena giggled, walking over and hugging Chris also.

After letting go of Lena and saying hi to Nadia, Chris's gaze rested on Jessica.

"There's ma girl. Hey Jessica." He smiled.

"Hi Chris." Jessica grinned, winking at him. She was delighted as he came around to sit next to her, his cologne surrounding her. She looked over at him.

"So how you been honey?"

"Eh, I'm aight I guess. Just been missin' you of course."

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. You know I've missed you too." That was truth.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Have you?"

"You know it."

"Oh god, they're at it again." Nadia moaned.

"Oh you love it! Stop complaining." Jessica laughed, grabbing some more popcorn.

They all watched as the other girls finished up the game, Alex and Chris talking about the recent tour. When the girls finally decided to end the game, Tenessa had an idea.

"Why don't we all play a game?"

"What game?" Lena asked.

"Come on." Tenessa called, walking over and sitting over in the middle of the room. They all followed, making a circle as Tenessa pulled another box out from under the couch. "Look, I got this game a while back, at Spencers."

"Oh god it's a sex game!" Nadia groaned.

"Yeah, they're great." Tenessa went on excitedly, opening the game. Inside was a box of cards and a timer.

"You're not serious are you?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I am. This is gonna be fun, I've never played it before, but what better time?" She smiled.

"I'm all for it!" Chris smirked.

"I bet you are." Jessica chuckled, patting Chris's leg. He winked and she looked back over at Tenessa.

"Ok, it seems pretty simple. We start to the left of me and everyone rolls the dice and does the corresponding number on card. Oh wait, if it lands on the logo of the box, then the owner of the game gets to pick the card and choose which one they want that person to do."

"Hmm, this sounds interesting." Lena smiled suddenly.

"Ok everyone ready?"

There were nods and Tenessa handed the dice to Alex who shook it and tossed it on the floor.

"Six." He called, grabbing a card from the box. "Where's the craziest place you've ever had sex?" He read aloud. There were a series of oohh's and Alex chuckled. Pausing for a moment, he thought. Slowly a smile spread over his face. "That would have to be when I was 19, on an amusement park ride."

"Whoa! I didn't even know about that man! What happened?" Chris exclaimed.

"The ride broke down half way through, there were only a few of us on it and we were in this tunnel. One thing lead to another and well, you get the idea.

"Wow, you go Alex. Getting yo groove on!" Jessica laughed.

Alex chuckled again, his face a light shade of red. He handed the dice to Lena. "Your turn." He smiled.

Taking the dice from him, she shook it in her hand and dropped it to the floor. "Two." Picking a card she read it aloud. " French kiss the person to the right of you." Her eyes widened as she slowly looked over to see Alex staring at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Jessica laughed, Lena looked ready to cry. She watched as she put the card back in the box and turned to Alex.

"Is it...I mean...do you mind Alex?" She stammered.

Alex smiled. "Not at all."

She nodded. "O-ok then. Ummm...here we go." Standing up on her knees, she looked into Alex's eyes before leaning over and kissing him lightly. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

Everyone watched in awe as the two finally parted, Lena sitting back down shakily. She had a dazed expression on her face and Alex just looked around at everyone. "Who's next?"

Everyone tried hard not to laugh as Lena started fanning herself with her hand. "Excuse me." She called, heading up to the bathroom. Once the door closed, they all busted out in hushed laughter.

"Damn man, you pack quite a punch don't you!" Chris laughed.

"Well, I wanted to kiss her properly." Alex reasoned.

"Believe me you did. She's never reacted like that before when any of her other boyfriends kissed her." Nadia smirked.

"Good."

A few minutes later, Lena emerged from the bathroom and came back to join them. "Ok, who's next?"

They went on like that, they'd been around the circle a few times and now Jessica was up again. She was still getting over the fact that Nadia had ended up kissing Chris, she'd never laughed so hard in her life. Nadia had had the same expression Lena had after she kissed Alex. So far she'd been lucky enough to avoid kissing of any sort. She picked up the dice and shook it, letting it fall to the floor. "Logo." She called. She was the first person to get it.

"That's my cue." Tenessa called, grabbing a card from the deck. She looked it over and then looked back up at Jessica and then over at Chris and back down at the card, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Tenessa..." Jessica warned.

"Ok, I got it. I'll be right back." Taking the card with her, Tenessa headed up to her room.

"Oh god what's she up to?" Jessica moaned.

"It's gotta be something good." Nadia rubbed her hands together.

"You've gotten off way too easy in this game."

Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled at Chris who in turn, winked back. A short time later, Tenessa returned, carrying a box. She sat back down and looked over at Jessica.

"I'm ready to read what I've selected for you to do."

"Ok good, go on."

Tenessa smiled and picked up the card and read. " Have a friend gather up these items and with someone selected by that same friend, find a way to use each item at least once, with the exception of two particular items. They can be used in anyway as long as it's sexual." She ended, smiling at her.

"Oh god."

"And to make things a little more interesting, I'm not gonna tell you what's in the box and you can't look until you're in the room."

"Room?"

"That's right. You're gonna take this box up to the guestroom and use the items. I've already selected who you're gonna be with."

Jessica closed her eyes, this wasn't happening. "Tenessa..."

"Have fun Chris." Tenessa smiled, handing the box over to Chris.

Rubbing at her head, she turned to see Chris staring down at the box.

"Tenessa please...look Chris, you don't have to do this if you don't wanna."

"No no, it's ok. I'll do it." He stated and stood, holding his hand out to her.

Jessica looked around at everyone else before looking back up at Chris. Slowly she slid her hand in his and stood. They turned and headed up the stairs to the guestroom.

No one said a word as they made their way over to the room, stopping in front of it. Chris reached out and turned the knob, ushering Jessica inside. They stopped inside and Chris flipped the lights on.

"So." Jessica turned around to look at Chris as he shut the door. Turning to face her, he licked his lips.

"I guess we should see what's in the box."

"Chris wait, you really don't have to do this. I mean, we flirt a lot and all, but still." Jessica exclaimed, coming over to stand in front of him.

"Jessica, relax. It's ok, I want to."

Her eyes widened again. "You do?"

He smiled, that painfully enigmatic smile and lifted the lid on the box. They both looked down at the contents. A single long stem rose, two candles, two scarves, a CD single, a box of matches and a bottle of something. Jessica reached in and grabbed the bottle.

"Edible lotion, strawberry flavored." She read, her face burning.

"Hmmm, this should prove to be interesting." Chris announced. He reached in and grabbed the single, walking over and putting it in the player. "It says I'm supposed to put it on repeat." He announced, lifting a piece of paper off of the CD case. He programmed the song and paused it. Turning back around he stared at her.

"Chris..."

He tilted his head to the side, staring at her. Walking back over, he took the candles out of the box and placed them on either side of the bed. He grabbed the matches and lit them. "This must be the other item."

"Huh?" "The other item besides the CD that couldn't be used."

"Oh...Oh right." She was nervous, she couldn't believe how nervous she was. She watched as Chris walked over and turned the lights back off and started the song before walking over to stand in front of her again.

"Are you ready?"

She swallowed hard. "I...uhh..."

"Are you ok Jessica? We don't have to do this if you don't wanna." Chris called softly.

"No, I'm fine. It's ok." She could do this, she could.

"You're sure?"

She nodded; she didn't trust her voice. Chris studied her for a moment before starting towards her. He took the box out of her hands and set it on the dresser behind her. She stared at him; her mouth had gone dry. She felt his hands slide up her body to cup her face.

"You're shaking. Just relax." He whispered.

She nodded, his hands sliding down her body to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hesitantly, she brought her hands up his arms. He was so warm, so hard. Looking into his eyes, she saw what she'd been dreaming about. Passion and longing, so hot and so intense, it took her breath away.

His hands moved upwards, pushing her shirt up at the same time. Slowly she lifted her arms as he pushed it over her head and let it fall to the floor. He gently ran his hands down her arms lightly, causing her to shiver. His hands moved quickly to the button on her pants, undoing them and also pushing them down. She tried hard to stop shaking, but she couldn't, she was totally exposed.

Bringing his hands back around her waist, he turned her so that her back was to the bed. Gently he pushed her back until she could go no further. Spreading his legs apart, he pushed them back until they tumbled down onto the bed. Her arms went reflexively around his neck as she hit the soft mattress. She only looked at him a moment before his lips were on hers. It'd happened so quickly, she was reeling. He tasted so good, better than she could've ever imagined. She couldn't seem to get enough of him.

She felt his hands slide up her arms and pull the straps of her bra down, reaching in back of her to unhook it. She closed her eyes as she felt him pull off . She felt him move again and she slowly opened her eyes to see that he had taken his shirt off and had grabbed something out of the box. She couldn't see it, he had it hidden in his hands. Her heart pounded as he came to sit next to her on the bed, it took all her willpower not to cover herself. Chris smiled at her before straddling her on the bed, leaning down to kiss her.

His hands moved down to her hands and start lifting them above her head and around the spindles of the headboard. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Chris tie her hands together with what had to be one of the scarves. She pulled a little, but she was tied tight. Panic started to set in and then suddenly his hands were on her face.

"Relax Jessica...I would never hurt you. Please, just trust me."

She stared at him, the tension draining from her body. He leaned down to kiss her before moving down her body. His lips closed over one taunt nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. She moaned softly.

Tie me, tie me up and down

Make me moan real loud

Take off my clothes

No one has to know

Whisperin'

I wanna feel the soft rope burn

Wanna feel a rope burn

His mouth moved to her other breast, teasing her aching flesh. She moved beneath him, she longed to run her fingers through his hair, but she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut against the feel of his lips, she wanted more. She couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her.

"Chris, mmm."

"Not yet baby. I want to learn you, to taste you." He replied huskily. "I wanna make you moan, and hear my name flow through your lips in ecstasy." He pulled away again and walked over to the box, taking something else out. He climbed back on the bed and looked at her a moment before kissing her.

Her eyes drifted shut and suddenly she felt something wrap around her eyes. He'd blindfolded her.

"Chris..."

"Shh, you don't have to see, just feel...feel me."

When you walked into the room

You knew just what to do

You could have gone from door to door

But you knew just where to go

Come into my velvet room

And tell me fantasies

The passion in your voice I wanna hear

As you start to tell me

While you're at it

Take the blindfold

Tie it gently on me

Don't wanna see but feel the things

You're gonna do to me

She didn't know what to expect, she was totally at his mercy. She lay there helpless, exposed and fully aroused. She listened for anything, anything to tell her what was happening. She heard him move and then felt him sit back down on the bed.

Tie me, tie me up and down

Make me moan real loud

Take off my clothes

No one has to know

Whisperin'

I wanna feel the soft rope burn

Wanna feel a rope burn

He'd gotten something else. Her breathing became shallow and suddenly she cried out as she felt something warm hit her stomach and then something cool against her skin. She could smell wax and realized that Chris had poured the warm liquid on her stomach, and the coolness she felt had been his breath. Again she felt the cool air and she moaned.

"Oh Chris, mmm." His fingers were on her stomach, peeling away the hardened wax and massaging her skin softly, her muscles tense from the anticipation of what was still to come. His fingers were gone for a moment, then she felt something light and soft touch her stomach, causing her to giggle. Slowly it moved up her body and caressed her cheek, the aroma of roses filled her senses. He ran a rose petal over her lips and back down her body again. When he'd finished with the petals, he gently brushed them off her body. She couldn't think, her mind wasn't functioning.

She gasped as she felt something cold on her stomach now and then Chris's hands were rubbing her. She squirmed a bit and she moaned loudly as Chris's tongue ran over warm skin, his tongue dipping into her navel.

"Mmm, strawberry." He murmured.

The lotion, he was using the lotion. His hands rested on her hips as he climbed back on the bed, swinging his leg over so he was once again straddling her. She felt her underwear slowly being pulled down and she tugged at the scarf around her wrists, crying out softly. It was pure torture.

"Shh, shh baby." He whispered.

"Chris, Chris please. I want to see you, let me see you." She whimpered.

"Not yet baby."

She went to call out again, but instead gasped as she felt Chris's lips on her most secret place, his tongue running lightly over her. Her head thrashed from side to side, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her hips bucked as he slowly inserted a finger, starting a steady rhythm against her. Without her vision, her feeling was stronger, and the feel of Chris was almost too much. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. The warmth rushed over her and she arched off the bed as her body tightened around his fingers over and over again.

She barely felt him pull away, there was a rustle and then his lips were on hers again. She kissed him weakly, her body still weak from it's exertion. She pulled away, breathless and aching. "Chris...please...now."

"Yes, now." He groaned.

One in the mornin'

I'm feelin so free and sensual

Lyin' here wearin'

Just my imagination for you

Sensation will do

Can you feel the warmth of the

Candlelight against your body

I'm feelin the hot candle wax

Drippin' down the small of my back

She felt him rest on her, he was totally undressed and completely aroused. She ran her legs over his, wanting any kind of contact. Suddenly the blindfold fell from her eyes, and piercing blue ones stared down at her. His lips claimed her feverishly and again she pulled at the ties around her wrists. Chris moved his hands down to her waist holding her still as he slowly pushed into her.

Closing her hands into fists, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Shit...shit."

Slowly he moved against her, painfully slow. She could feel his body entering and withdrawing against her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck...Jessica...shit." Chris groaned as he continued to move against her.

"Chris...Chris...please...please." She panted. She felt him reach up and undo the scarves around her wrists and she immediately wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him in deeper.

He moved faster and faster, she felt the familiar warmth coursing through her as her body started to tighten. "Chris I can't...hold back...any longer...oh god." She cried.

"Jessica." He moaned.

Tie me, tie me up and down

Make me moan real loud

Take off my clothes

No one has to know

Whisperin'

I wanna feel the soft rope burn

Wanna feel a rope burn

She buried her face in his neck as her body tightened one last time around him. Chris pushed into her one last time, finding his release before slumping against her.

Both frantically trying to catch their breath, they lay there exhausted and sated. Chris moved slowly and carefully slid out of her, lying beside her. She tried to gather her thoughts, think about what happened, of why it shouldn't have, but she couldn't come up with one. She'd wanted that, but had been too afraid to say so. She felt Chris's arm slid around her bare waist and turn her to face him.

"Jessica..."

"Chris..." Now she wanted him, but she didn't know if he felt the same. Neither said anything but got up from the bed and started to quickly dress. After they'd gotten everything picked up, they put the contents in the box and headed down the stairs.

"There they are! Look at that will you, they look totally unruffled." Nadia exclaimed. There the four of them sat, still playing the game.

"I bet you chickened out!" Lena smirked.

Chris raised an eyebrow and tossed the box in the middle of the circle. Tenessa grabbed the box first and tore the lid off as Chris and Jessica joined the circle.

"Ok to be fair to everyone else, the card said to get candles, a flower of some sort, matches, a seductive song and some sort of oil or lotion. I chose edible body lotion. Let's see if they used everything from what we can see. Hmm...candle's been lit, can't really tell about the CD, umm...the rose looks smaller, what else? Two scarves, couldn't tell if anything was done with those. Ahh yes the most important, the body lotion. She picked up the bottle. "Doesn't look like it was touched. Well we'll see. I didn't say what flavor it was. Chris?"

Eight pairs of eyes turned to Chris. He looked at them.

"Strawberry."

The eight pairs of eyes looked over at Tenessa, she nodded. They all looked back over at Chris and Jessica.

"Wow." Lena whispered and looked over Jessica.

"Jessica...did?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath she looked at Alex and then over at Chris who grinned. She smiled and looked at the four people in front of her.

"Holy shit! I didn't think they'd actually go through with it!" Nadia laughed.

"So what happens from here guys or was it just a game?" Tenessa asked.

"I think it was more than a game don't you Jessica?" Chris questioned, his gaze finding hers.

She looked over at him, startled. "Chris..."

"I think it's time we stop the flirting and teasing." He announced, moving closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her onto his lap. "I think we need to make it official."

"Official?" Lena gaped.

"Yeah official. I want you Jessica, I've wanted you for so long and I've had it with the teasing. What do ya say?"

She stared at him dumbfounded. He couldn't be serious, but there was no humor in his expression, just sincerity and hope, she smiled. "Yeah, official sounds good to me."

Chris grinned before bringing her lips up to his for another kiss. He pulled away and reached out, grabbing the bottle of lotion. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think we're gonna go up and finish this off." He winked, picking her up. Jessica grinned as they headed back up the stairs.

RopeBurn-By Janet Jackson


End file.
